Innocence Astray: The Dark Hero's
by MyRoomPro
Summary: Ryoga and Ranma have been catch up and now must fight against Chronos. Dark Fic Dem0nKn1ght - fic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Ramna ½, or The Guyver. All the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshiki Takaya. Thanks you for these epic stories.

I like to give another shout out to AwesomeMo , for none stop bugging me about when the first chapter is going to be completed. How's your story coming along? You have any new ideas?

DemonK1ght - "Shut the hell up man and here."

AwesomeMo - "About time" WHAM! An Akane like mallet moment with Dem0nK1ght. Said tomboy holds up an 8.9 score card.

Author's note

A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. "Hercules"

**Innocence Astray: The Dark Hero's**

* * *

I can't remember the last time I glazed into that summer sky. It seems like a faint memory, we were so innocent back then. Unkown

Date Dec 24 2014

The once peaceful streets of Nerima has now been reduced to nothing more than a war-torn battlefield. Nearly all the buildings now lie in ruins as the fire's cause a thick black smoke choking out the sunlight. Death and destruction has now taken this district, and now one here was left unaffected. Within the mass carnage a humanoid dark green figure crawls on the ground, as the sounds of battle reign not far. It pauses when its dark green bio-suit covered hand brushes up against something.

The figure stopped and stared at the object. There before it laid a lifeless boy no older than seven or eight. His were eyes were wide open with a glossed over appearance. Blood oozed for his nose and ears. The figure clench its fist when he noticed the lower half of the boy was missing. Then with a shaky hand, it slowly closed the boys eyes for the last time. The figure looked ahead at the two other humanoid creatures lock in a battle fighting for their lives. The figure continued to crawl to the two battling titans, when it suddenly reaches out while yelling "RANMA! ", as everything turns to white.

April 2014

In the rural areas outside of Tokyo during a rainy night, Patrol car 438 is heading down a windy heavily wet road. "Pretty nasty storm we are having is it?" stated the passenger officer while looking out his window up at the clouds that flashed quite often above. His partner nodded in agreement while keeping him attention on the road for any hazards the storm could show.

The two were about five minutes out from the city when they came around a bend and spotted a car smashed up on a guard rail with its horn blazing none stop. Officer Johnson brought the Patrol car up behind the crashed vehicle. He turns to junior partner Officer Suzuki, who looked ready to call in the situation to head quarters.

The cause of the wrecked cars horn blaring nonstop became clear as the two got out of the their car and approached. They saw an unconscious man, his head laying on steering wheel. Officer Johnson instantly assumed it your standard drunk driver incident. "Why do these idiots always drink when it rains?"

"Is there a problem sir? You're not hurt are you?" Officer Suzuki asked the man causing him to regain conscious, he groan and slowly sit up. Officer Johnson saw him clutch him chest in pain as he was nearly up right. He then began to shake slightly and grunt.

"Johnson, something is wrong with this guy." Officer Suzuki stated as he watch, to him he was having heart attack or something alone that lines. Officer Johnson snaps into a response mode and barks out to his junior partner.

"We need and ambulance and a fire truck"

"Yes sir!" Officer Suzuki responds the quickly head to their cruiser to call in the emergency. Officer Johnson notices the blank look on the driver but he continues to grunt and groan while shaking slightly.

"Are you sick?" Officer Johnson asked the man, but soon notices that the driver is clutching a bag. Offer Johnson instantly assumes that it is drugs or some other illegal contraband. "Do you mind opening the bag?" Officer Johnson asks while reaches in for the bag. The man leans over it and pulls the bag closer.

"Sorry, I can't do that." He wheezes as he looks to Officer Johnson.

"Open the bag Sir." Officer Johnson ordered while grabbing a hold of it the bag. During the struggle to posses the bag it opens to reveal an oddly looking metallic item. "What the hell is that?" Officer Johnson asks the man.

"Dispatch this is car 438."Officer Suzuki called in.

"Go ahead car 438." came a female voice over the radio.

"There's been an accident out on…" Officer Suzuki stop when he saw his partner in a struggle then violently thrown away from the car.

"Johnson!" yelled out Suzuki while jumping out of the car throwing aside this radio. Once out of the car he witnesses none other an odd sight to behold. The wrecked vehicle began to rip apart from the inside. With a blast of glass as the driver launched out of the car landing a few feet from his downed partner.

Office Johnson screamed as the man before him lunged at him with glowing eyes and new a set of demonic teeth. His efforts to defend himself were in vain and he felt his skin being torn free from his body causing his blood to spray.

" H.. Hold it right there!" Officer Suzuki called out. The man stood to face him revealing the horribly torn corpse that was once his partner. An ominous growl turn his attention back to the attacker, he began to shake as he drew his weapon due to him being scared shitless. Seeing the glowing eyes, hearing the nasty snarl, and the row of razor teeth he took an involuntary step back. With a bright flash of lighting above the creature rush in shredding apart the frighten officer before the thunder could rumble.

* * *

The next morning

Ryoga Hibiki could be seen standing in a small forested clearing snarling at his target. A short distance away on the other side of the clearing stood a practice dummy that oddly resembles a certain pig tailed rival. The silence broke with a mighty roar

"Bakusai Tenketsu revised Earth Geyser!" With that he jabs his finger into the earth. The reaction was nearly instantaneous as the ground under his target explosions, sending it airborne. Ryoga begins channeling his ki, fueled by his anger and depression between his hands. He then unleashes it, shouting, "Shi Shi Hokodan!" destroying the falling target completely. Pleased with the results, he couldn't help but revealing his signature toothy smile.

"Yes! I finally mastered it. With his new technique Ranma, I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" No sooner a dreamy far off look formed, his mind filled with the imagines of his victory over his cursed rival Ranma Saotome began.

oooOOO Dreamscape OOOooo

He looks down as he stands over the battered and beaten Ranma. "HAHAHAHA! You never had a chance at defeating me." Ranma assumes a position of submission on his knees as he begs for mercy.

"Oh Great Ryoga, Master of all, Please forgive me, for I'm not even half the martial artist you are. Nor am I even half the man as you. I am no man at all." Ranma lowered his head to him. Once his head touched the ground, Ranma form shifted to his cursed form. Ryoga smiled brighter when he face stomped Ranma's head into the ground for good measure while laughing loudly.

His attention was then captured by an angelic voice calling out his name. He spots in the distance the source, his one true love, Akane Tendo. Adorn in an elegant yet very revealing pure white gown running thru a flower filled meadow towards our fanged hero.

"Ryoga!" Akane calls out to him, he then runs out to meet her. Once she close enough, she leap's into his open arms. As he holds dearly he twirls her around in his loving embrace. Akane gazed lovingly into Ryoga eyes as she whispered to him, "I've always loved you."

"I love you too, now and always." In the background the Tendo family gathers.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Soun states as he cries. Kasumi stands next to her father with an approved look. Saying softly all that she needs to say at them "Oh my."

Nabiki smiles as she giving Ryoga two thumbs up. "I've always had my money on you hot stuff." Ryoga is suddenly aware that both he and Akane are in wedding attire. Akane is wearing a wedding dress fit for a goddess that seems to glow slightly.

" I do." She says lovingly as she tip-toes in for a kiss. Ryoga gives Akane a kiss filled with all the love and compassion he could muster while holding her tightly to him. After a couple of minutes of passion, an out of breath Ryoga pulls away.

"Akane my love, did you have fish for breakfast? I think you need a shave…..wait, what."

oooOOO Reality OOOooo

He suddenly snapped out of his disillusion to see a semi-conscious large brown bear grasping for precious life-giving air in his arms. It was easy for him to see the bear's eyes had rolled back in its head with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. It was also clear that the bear's back was also bent is a very unhealthy angle.

Ryoga dropped the nearly dead animal and staggered away from it. The animal soon stopped moving, ceasing to exist among the living. He did the only thing he could think of, violently threw up.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" he shouted. He then looked back at the now dead beast and shuddered involuntary as he thought about its untimely demise. After several minutes he decided to break camp and give Akane a new gift.

"Dear Akane

I found myself in what I believe to be the deepest jungles of Peru. During my travels I came across a man-eating brown bear. Not sure how it got here. I then was caught up in a life or death struggle with it. The thought of seeing everyone again is what gave me the strength not to give up. May this bear skin blanket keep you warm.

From Ryoga Hibiki

Ryoga sighs as he finishes the letter, he really want to tell her that it was just her he wish to see again, but couldn't. He finished rolling up the bear skin to have it shipped to the Tendo dojo.

"Well that's that." He stated as he walk off from the Post Office. After a few seconds of walking he took notices that the town let the trees grow wildly here. He jumps when he hears a loud explosion. He turned in the direction on the noise in time for something to slam into his face knocking him out cold.

* * *

Roughly 30 minutes earlier

A white moving truck is speeding down a mountain path, filled with a group on tactical armored men. They all wore a strange mono-optical style helmet and out fitted with strange technological advanced weapons.

"The escaped test subject was reported in this area last night. Your primary objective is to recover all the units, at all cost." Spoke a man over the com.

Said test subject is none other than the man who killed the Law Enforcement Officers last night, and is running through the forest with bag in one hand. Even though he's exhausted, he kept pushing himself forward. A short distance later he trips and fells to the ground.

"I'm almost there, if I can just get this to the meeting place. I'll be free." He stated trying to reassure himself.

At this time not far behind, the truck has pulled off the side of the road. The large group of armed men pours out the back heading into woods.

"Use any means necessary to retrieve the units and eliminate the test subject." All the men nodded to each other when they hear the order of the com.

The test subject hid himself in some shrubs to catch his breath. They must have found me. He began gaze around the area in attempt to locate his pursuers. It didn't take long to find one of them on ledge. Waiting for the right moment he took off, but the man on the ledge spotted him instantly. With a quick location confirmation to the others, he launched in pursuit of the escaped test subject.

The test subject opened his bag and reaches in and pulls out a grenade as he ran. _I can't get caught now, I'm so close._ He thought himself as he held the explosive. "I still have this." He stated as he looked at it. After about a mile and half he stop to look for his pursuer, seeing nothing he again allowed himself another breather.

With his left hand he pulls out a picture from his inside breast pocket. He gazed at the picture of him and family. He still remember that day; mostly his wife dressed in beautiful blue dress, and in front of the two adults stood a young girl in a yellow dress.

"No, I'm coming home. I'm getting my body back and coming home to my family, no matter what." he told himself with determination in his eyes. The sound of several footsteps advancing on him broking his train of thoughts. When he looks up, his tormentors had found him.

"Damn it." he says out loud and tries to make a break for it but is quickly cut off. They had him cornered and backed up against a large rock wall. He realizes that he had no way out of this, he glanced down to his right hand which still held the grenade. His body ripped as he grew, transforming into an abomination. His eyes glowed an eerie yellow as his teeth and claws grew. His clothes ripped free and fell as he double in size. Muscles ripped out on this now heavily toothy looking eight foot ape like behemoth. It growled at the men as it lumbers towards them. A few took a step back but had their weapons trained on him.

"Stand Back." One of them orders to as he unclasped his helmet. He removes his helmet to reveals glowing red eyes. The solider clothing disintegrates as he to become something from a nightmare. He is larger than the other creature with green skin and armored like appearance. Several horns protruded off his head, to include one really long rhino-like one. He starts to laugh at the test subject, and launch a straight punch attack. The test subject jumps back and dodges as a giant green fist smashes into the wall. But with its free hand it grabs a hold of the test subjects' face and slam it head into the rock wall pining it there.

"Did you think a guinea pig like you could beat a prefect specimen like me. Behold the power of a Gregole!" The test subject curses his fate and pulls the pin to the grenade. A large explosion rocks the both of them. Once the smoke clears the troops saw a large crater with the test subject charred, one arm missing but still on its feet. The Gregole however, is on its hands and knees. The test subject lets out a groan before collapsing to it's death.

"Yes sir, we believe the test subject was carrying some type of concealed bomb. Gregole's injuries are not serious but he may need some time to fully regenerate." The commanding officer reported over the com.

"Where are the units?" asked a different solider.

"Looks like the explosion sent them flying off somewhere." replied one of the soldiers. Don't just stand there damn it! Go find them quickly." bellowed the commander. The others scattered off in the woods looking for the items.

"Commander I found one, it looks a little dinged up though." Came over the com. The officer that remained turns to the Gregole.

"That one down." The monster nodded to him. "There's two more hurry up men and find them." he ordered over the com link.

* * *

Present

"Ooouch... Who hit me?!" Ryoga yelled out as he rubs his face as he looks around, but there is one to answer his question. He shrugs his shoulders while getting on his feet, he suddenly becomes aware of a group of people coming up behind him quickly. He turns around, what he saw shocked him. It wasn't the group of oddly dressed men, no it was the giant horned monster that was with them.

"What are you doing here boy?" One of the solders demanded, Ryoga blinked at it then shook his head.

"Who,... better yet, what the hell are you?! Have you been to Jusenkyo?" Then one of the soldiers turned to creature.

"He's seen you Gregole." Gregole growls deeply causing Ryoga to flinch.

"Indeed he has, sorry kid. HAHAHA Eliminate him, no witness." Gregole approaches Ryoga with every intend to end his life but Ryoga however, has other plans. Gregole swings at Ryoga to make it a quick and messy death. Gregole's fist hit only air, the boy wasn't there. He looks around and doesn't see him. Gregole suddenly feels arms wrap around his waist, he turn to see this kid try to lift him.

"HAHA! I'll admit you are quick kid but there no way in th..." SLAM! Gregoles head become one with the earth. The group gasp when they saw a teenage boy suplexes Gregole.

"What the fuck! Did you just see what that kid did!" One of the soldiers blurted out.

"Who's next? I don't know who you guys are but you picked the wrong guy to mess with." Ryoga said while dusting his hand off. The soldiers frozen in place for the moment.

"Leave him! This one's mine." bellowed Gregole. Ryoga turned his attention back the monster just in time to narrowly dodge the attack aimed for his head. "Kid, I was going to make it quick, but now you just pissed me off."

"Whatever ugly, I'm not even warmed up yet. You better get out of here before I hurt ya." Ryoga said off-handed. Seething, Gregole charged the lost boy making him smile at the enrage monster.

"Don't says I didn't warn you. Bakusai Tenketsu ." Ryoga rammed his finger into the ground, Gregole didn't expect the ground to erupts between him and the kid. The soldiers shield their faces with their arms from the flying rock shards. The explosion threw Gregole twelve feet back and landed in a bloody heap next to them. All of them stood in total disbelief when the dust cleared revealing the boy standing there without a scratch on him.

"What are you guys wait for?! GET HIM!" yelled the damaged Gregole. The remaining nine solders transformed into the same monster Ryoga had just knocked down.

"Lets see if you can ten Zoanoids BOY!" Yelled one of them. Ryoga took a few steps back when they started advancing on him. _Zoanoids? What in world are these Zoa-thingy's?_ Ryoga surveyed the situation and decide at that moment to a page from his mortal foe's playbook.

"Anything Goes School of Martial Arts final attack," the Zoanoids frozen the moment the boy yelled this while falling in a combat stance. "RUN AWAY!" All ten of them did a double take when he took off. Ryoga laid in as much speed as he could muster as he makes a break through the trees. He noticed right away that these Zoa-thingy's were keeping up. One of them swiped its claws at him forcing him jump and roll out of the way.

Once Ryoga rolled to a stop, he was back-handed by another one when he jumped to his feet. His body exploded in pain as he is rocketed into and through a tree. Ryoga's fighting instincts took over as rolled away in time as another one landed where he was. Ryoga got to his feet and parried another attack that came from behind and executed a devastating six hit punch-kick combo counter attack. The Zoanoid yelled in pain as the bones in its arm and chest gave way do to the sheer power behind the boy's attack. Ryoga gave it a cocky grin as he watch it fall on to its back, this distraction allowed him to get rocked badly. Seeing the boy not paying attention one of the Zoanoids delivered a powerful kick sending him thirty feet away.

_Damn it! Stay focused!_ Ryoga screamed to himself while shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He looked up to see three of these Zoa-thingy's stalking up to him laughing.

"Boy, I going to enjoy feasting on your flesh." One of them said to him. "But please, keep resisting, it will make your death all the more sweeter. HAHAHAHA!" Ryoga clinched his fit tightly as the other seven showed up, to include the one he beat earlier. _Damn it! These things are too strong. I can't beat them. I'm not Ranma...I'm nothing..._ Depression fill him as images of his most hated rival stood victoriously on the body of these monsters with his usual "Almighty" grin. The Zoanoids stop when the boy began to emit an eerie green glow.

"What in the world is he doing?" Asked one of the three that stood before the boy. Before one could answer the boy's head shot up with an evil snarl, the three flinched slightly.

"EAT THIS! SHI SHI HO KO DAN!" A very large and powerful dark green energy shot out of the boy's now out stretched hands killing the two of three Zoanoid in front of him instantly, and majorly damage the other one. Ryoga stared at the now dead monster before him, lost at what he had just did, he'd just killed. See the boy distracted another Zoanoid rushed in and delivered a powerful punch knocking him back to the ground a few feet for where he was sitting. Ryoga's head hurt badly as another Zoanoid attempts to smash his head with a punch. He was able to catch the incoming strike, the force of the punch drove him a few inches into the ground. _I'm not beaten yet!_ Ryoga realized that his opponents wouldn't stop until he was dead or they were. Ryoga anger hit a new level and he squeezed the Zoa-thingy's hand until he heard it's bones snap. The Zoanoid leapt away from him giving him time to get to his feet. These Zoa-thingy's aren't backing down. He thought as they surround him. _Damn it! I can't die here! I have to beat Ranma! I have to tell Akane how I feel! I can't die yet!_ Ryoga soon became engulfed in a dark red glow this time. Seeing the boy glow again worried them, this time four Zaonoids rushed in for the kill.

Just as the they were about to kill this pest the boy shot his hand straight up screaming, "SHIN SHI SHI HOKODAN!" This time, a large pillar of energy shoot out from him straight up. The four Zoanoids covered their eyes and backed off. The released energy gather to form a massive ball that hovered above them, until the boy lowered his arms. A colossal explosion occurred when the ball met the earth. The four blind and disoriented Zoanoids next to Ryoga were instantly disintegrated. The blast force level three hundred foot diameter chuck of woods, with Ryoga standing in a huge crater in the middle.

Ryoga stood there with his hands on him knees trying to catch his breath. _Wow, I won. Boy does a perfect Shi Shi Hokodan take a lot out of ya. _He noted as he looked around not seeing anymore of those Zoa-thingy's.

"That'll teach ya." He said while climbing out of the shallow creator, smiling proudly. He never saw the incoming fist, knocked him way. _Kami, the bakusai training never hurt this much_." He was sure that he heard some bones break this time. When he landed this time he started to cough up blood while fighting to stay conscious. He was then lifted up and held off the ground by his neck. Through the haze he was able to see that three of them were still alive.

"Kid. you caused us a fuck load of trouble. I'm going to enjoy killing you." The Zoanoid reared back its free hand in a fist preparing to deliver the killing blow. Everything to Ryoga seemed to slow down as the massive fist began to move at him.

His life flashed through his mind; all of his pains, his pleasures, the good times, the bad, and then he saw it. He finally understood something, the one thing he could count on one true constancy in his life . It was Ramna, he was not his enemy. An enemy would never protect, support and aid you. No he was his one and only true friend. _No! Ranma IS MY FRIEND! And I'll be damned if going to be killed by these FUCKING MONSTERS!_ In that moment of self-awareness a miracle happened for the lost boy. He saw a wave of energy surround him, destroying the Zao-thingy just as it's fist was about to crush his skull.

Suddenly from behind Ryoga a dark green bio-organic armor appears. It then opens up in pieces as tendrils shoot out for armor latching on to him. In an instant, the armor wraps its self around him. Ryoga feels the power coursing threw him. At this moment Ryoga Hibiki was reborn as a Guyver…

* * *

Omake

Bear POV

_Oh man I need a nap._ Thought the elder of the two bears as he turned to look at the younger one. The Salmon was great this time of year, and plenty. After their fill the two headed off to find a quite place to nap. Their attention was drawn to a human not far off.

"Find a place to hide, I will scare him off." The elder stated. The younger nodded and hid in the bushes but watched as his older brother took off with a might roar.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed! but the man turned to him with a longing smile and ran to meet him. This confused him to no end, he really didn't want to hurt the man but he would protect his brother no matter what. Once he was close he reared up to hit the man, but was caught in a hug. His eyes bulged as he was swung around. Pain ripped throw his body when he felt his back snap. The embrace was so much that he couldn't breath.

"I love you too, now and always." The man whispered to him. His vision began to narrow without air. He eyes doubled when the man started kissing him, sticking his tough in this mouth. As his eye rolled back and everything faded, a large eagle descended to him.

_Sitka, I am ready..._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either Ramna ½, or The Guyver. All the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshiki Takaya. Thanks you for these epic stories.

I like to give another shout out to AwesomeMo , for none stop bugging me about when the first chapter is going to be completed. How's your story coming along? You have any new ideas?

Thank you for read and reviews, sorry for the delay on the chapter release. More to come I promise

DemonK1ght - "Shut the hell up man and here."

AwesomeMo - "About time" WHAM! An Akane like mallet moment with Dem0nK1ght. Said tomboy holds up an 8.9 score card.

Author's note

A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. "Hercules"

**Innocence Astray: The Dark Hero's**

* * *

"Team 2 come in, what is your status come in. I repeat come in." Static. "Sorry Sir, still nothing, Team 2 still hasn't reported back after they stated that they came across a civilian."

"Damn it what hell are they doing. Fujiwara take 3 men and find out what is going on with them."

"Yes sir."

10 minutes later

Where Ryoga Hibiki once stood, there was now a dark green Guyver. The two remaining Gregoles were confused. " I've never seen this type of zoanoid before" one stated to the other.

"I don't give two shits! He just wiped out most of our team and now he's transformed? I don't know about you but I'm getting the hell out of here!" The other hastily replied, then jumped into the tree line and disappeared.

"Hey, wait for me you dick!" yelled the remaining zoanoid, and with a quick assessment, decided to follow his comrade's shadow.

As the two retreated, Ryoga remained there, unaware of the change that befell him.

"Sir, this is the last known location we received transmissions from team 2." an agent relayed to an imposing figure standing next to him. Fujiwara and some agents had reached Ryoga's camp site, and surveyed the destruction before them.

"What happened here? It looks like a war zone. " Fujiwara replied. "How can a civilian do all this?! I don't like it. Do you think there was someone else out here?"

"Sir, take a look at this." another agent said, holding up tattered clothing. "According to these remains and tracks, it looks like they transformed and went into the woods."

"Don't just stand there, follow them!" Fujiwara barked at them. They made to move but soon heard another call out.

"Sir, I found a Unit!" the first agent yelled, holding it up to show Fujiwara.

"Return it to moblie comand at once! You two," he pointed at subordinates, "come with me. We're going to find out what happened here."

After a few minutes of searching in the woods, they came across the retreating chorno agents.

"Halt you two! I want a report now! Tell me what the fuck happened here." The two Gregoles retold the events, Fujiwara remained calm and silent. They could tell what was going through his mind. He kept his face neutral and unchanged. Finally, he took a breath and grabbed the two by their throats.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that eight Gregoles... EIGHT! FUCKING! GREGOLES!" Fujiwara squeezed with each emphasis on the words. "Got taken out by ONE human and you LOST the unit!?" One of the Gregoles' eyes had turned up into it's head from lack of air. "Then, all of a sudden, said human transformed into something you never seen...and you RAN!?"

"We're sorry...s-sir," The remaining, conscious Gregole coughed with difficulty. "It w-wasn't our fault! He was just too stron…" It didn't finish when Fujiwara broke his neck with a sickening snap and let it go. He turned his attention to the other Gregole that had fainted in his grip. With a quick motion, removed its trachea and flung its body into a nearby tree. Turning to the men that had accompanied him, said in a menacing voice. "Now, are YOU going to give me excuses, or results?"

Once the two monsters ran away, Ryoga took a few moments to compose himself and found himself alone in the woods. _That was close._ He thought. _I wonder what made them run away, not that I'm not complaining._ The Guyver armor disappeared, unknown to him, as he was lost in thought. Ryoga started to move when he realized he was missing his gear. _Damn it! My gear is still at the campsite. Which way was that again?_

Fujiwara followed the Gregole's tracks back to where they had fought the human. When they finally arrived Fujiwara saw a warzone. There were charred body remains all over trees which laid in ruin. The ground was torn up leaving a huge crater. _Hmm, maybe he wasn't kidding about the human being strong. _Fujiwara thought. _Speaking of the human... Where was it?_

"Fan out! Look for any traces of the human they spoke of and FIND that UNIT!" He yelled at the following agents.

"Yes sir!" They acknowledged and proceeded as he ordered. After a few minutes of surveying the area, they reported finding footprints that disappeared into a nearby stream.

Ryoga wandered for a few hours, oblivious to a camel that followed him as he traversed a desert, before he found himself back in the woods where his campsite and gear still lay.

"Wow, I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world to find my way back so fast!" He said to no one in particular, gathered his equipment, and decided to head out to find the Tendo dojo.

Elsewhere and much later, a tired Fujiwara and the others decided to return to their mobile command center and reassess the situation.

"Commander Henrickson, Fujiwara reporting in. We only found the remains of team 2." Fujiwara reported into a conference device that powered on with the silhouette of a man on-screen. "We did, however, recover footage of a civilian that they came across from the team's helmet cams. I believe that the human may have possession of one of the two missing Units. I'll have the footage reviewed and give you a full report, ASAP."

"Keep me posted, Fujiwara. We can't have the possibility of a unit falling into civilian hands nor have any witnesses going around telling people what they saw. This is equal priority to finding the missing units." Commander Henrickson stated. "However, this news won't please the higher-ups."

Fujiwara winced. "We'll keep the search going as long as we are able to." He calmly replied.

"Spare no expense, Fujiwara." The commander continued. "Keep in mind the local authorities are asking about the two officers that have gone MIA, so we must keep this as quiet as we can for as long as possible."

"Understood, sir." Fujiwara said, and the screen blacked out. As they were speaking, an agent came up behind Fujiwara.

"Sir, we have a hit on the ID of that civilian. His name is Ryoga Hibiki, but we have a problem." the agent mustered his courage as he went on. "We can't, uh, seem to get any current intel on him or his family. He hasn't been enrolled in school for almost 3 years, and no one can seem to get any data on his parents. He has no recorded address of residence, and the best we can get is that he has stopped in Nerima on multiple occasions. The problem is he only seems to remain there for a week at most before he's gone again without a trace. It's like he's a ghost."

"Great, so you're telling me that the best lead we have is that he may or may NOT be in Nerima?" Fujiwara sighed in frustration, "Very well, it's not ideal, but a lead is a lead. Do we have any agents currently assigned to the Nerima branch?"

"Yes sir, we do, but just a couple of squads. One of which is the Kunos. "

"Shit, not those bastards! They are always trying to get a higher standing with bad results." He growled, "Just tell them only what they need to know, who knows what they would do when they hear we need their help." Fujiwara said as he buried his forehead into the palm of his hand. _God save us all._

* * *

In a large estate that feels old for its time, a phone rings and is shortly answered by a rather diminutive figure, garbed in ninja apparel.

"Good evening, this is the Kuno residence, how may I address this call?" Sasuke replied into the receiver. "I'm sorry, the master is out for the moment, and I've not been informed as to when he will return. If you wish to speak to the Mistress, however, I would be more than glad to be of assistance. May I ask who is requesting?" Deftly pressing a few buttons on the device, the small servant placed the call on hold and continues into the phone.

"My deepest apologies to disturb you, Mistress, but you have a call from Chronos on line 1, may I forward it to you? Yes ma'am, one moment." A few more quick jabs of his fingers and… "Thank you for holding, sir, Mistress Kodachi will speak with you now."

"Hello Miss Kodachi?" A gruff voice inquires over the line.

"No, it is Mistress Kodachi, and don't make that mistake again." A sharp, feminine voice replied.

"My mistake, Mistress Kodachi, no offense is intended. We have an asset on the loose we desperately need your assistance in obtaining it again."

"Indeed you do, what is this target that you lost?"

"The target is a Ryoga Hibiki. We need him detained immediately and for you to contact us as soon as he is in custody." The agent proceeded. "Also, any information you already have on the target would be greatly appreciated."

"Hmm… let me think. Hibiki…Hibiki. Ah yes, I do believe he is that wandering vagabond that challenges my darling Ranma. He is truly a bore, and he never wins. Then again, no one can defeat my darling Ranma." She said, lovingly forming a slight blush as she recalled one of the many fights between the two.

"He is nobody, so what interest could you possibly have with him?"

"Nothing of import, we just believe he may be able to answer some questions for us. Thank you for your time Mistress Kodachi. Do have a good night."

"No problem at all, it is my pleasure to be of service to Chronos. Do remember to include our contribution in your next report."

Kodachi hung up the phone and thought to herself. _If Chronos is looking for someone, it is most definitely NOT for just a mere questioning. I'll have to make sure to get to him first and find out what he knows that's so valuable to them._

"Sasuke!" Kodachi bellowed. A few moments later, the family retainer appeared before her. He kneeled down on one knee, awaiting orders.

"Yes, my Mistress? How may I serve?"

"I need you to keep an eye on the Tendo dojo and let me know when Hibiki appears in either form."

"Yes, my Mistress. May I ask why the sudden interest in Hibiki?"

"No, you may not! Now go."

* * *

The next morning we are greeted with the usual sight of Ranma and Akane, walking side by side, down the streets of Nerima. We can tell by Akane's apparel that they are heading towards school.

"You know Ranma I don't know why I put up with your continuous flirting with Shampoo. If you like her so much why don't you just go live with her?" Akane said with a smirk, looking to her fiancée. Ranma snickered at her.

"Ah geez, Akane I told you isn't anything like that, and you know it." She smiled to this while shaking her head, affirming his statement. "Why are we getting to school so early again?" he asked.

"I want to start this semester right." Ranma nodded, then quickly scooped Akane into his arms and took to the rooftops. She was unaffected by this, she just leaned into his body and smiled brightly.

After a moment, Ranma stopped on the roof of a tall building and began to search the area. Seeing that they had stopped, she looked up at Ranma questioningly. He was looking all around, so she too began to curiously scan the area, wondering what he was looking for.

"What is it? I don't see any….." her question was interrupted when Ranma locked her lips with his. She was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but quickly returned it. It seemed like a few minutes had passed before the two came up for air.

"Hmmm, that was nice." She purred to him. Ranma then sat down with her in his lap never breaking eye contact with her. _I love it when she blushes like this._ He thought while gazing upon his…lover. Without a word, he began kissing her again, with much more passion.

Akane reciprocated his hunger with her own desire, while caressing his face. _Oh Kami, I'm so happy._ She thought. She began to let out hungry purrs when Ranma's hand soon began to explore her exposed legs. Akane broke the kiss taking long, deep breaths, surprised at his action. By now his hand was resting on her upper thigh. She looked into his loving eyes seeing the happiness he felt. She placed her hand on his, and gently guided it higher up her leg, inviting him to continue.

Ranma had paused in his exploration of his love's body when she broke the kiss, but when she took his hand to guide it went back to his fervent kissing. He leaned in and feathered her neck with kisses while slipping his hand under her garments. Akane's body arched as pure ecstasy exploded thru her from his touch. Ranma smiled lovingly and gently laid her on her back while removing her cotton barrier. Once on her back, she quickly reached down pulling on his draw strings to release him, to be one with him. Lost in each other's loving presence, the two became one right there on the roof top.


End file.
